footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 Russian Cup
The 2017–18 Russian Cup was the 26th season of the Russian football knockout tournament since the dissolution of Soviet Union. The competition started on 14 July 2017 and finished on 9 May 2018. The winners, FC Tosno, could have earned a spot in the 2018–19 UEFA Europa League group stage, but did not obtain the UEFA license. Representation of clubs in leagues * Russian Premier League: 16 clubs; * Russian Football National League: 18 clubs; * Russian Professional Football League: 59 clubs; * Russian Amateur Football League: 3 clubs: Dynamo Kostroma, Zvezda Saint Petersburg, Metallurg Asha; * Russian Regional League: 2 clubs: FC Belogorsk, FC Delin Izhevsk; * Total: 98 clubs. First Round ;West and Centre Barantsev Agafonov Smirnov |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2= Proshin Raychenko Chernukhin Domrachyov |stadium = Nova Arena |location = Saint Petersburg |attendance = 400 |referee = Anton Frolov (Moscow) }} ;Ural-Povolzhye Semenov Bidzhiyev |goals2 = |stadium = Central Stadium |location = Izhevsk |attendance = 200 |referee = Ildar Godunov (Saransk) }} Kupryakov Gvozd |goals2 = Sazonov |stadium = Metallurg Stadium |location = Asha |attendance = 700 |referee = Mikhail Nebogatikov (Kazan) }} Bikchantayev |goals2 = |stadium = Start Stadium |location = Ulyanovsk |attendance = 1200 |referee = Kirill Silantyev (Samara) }} |goals2 = |stadium = Kupol Stadium |location = Izhevsk |attendance = 1,500 |referee = Ranel Ziyakov (Naberezhnye Chelny) }} |goals2 = |stadium = KAMAZ Stadium |location = Naberezhnye Chelny |attendance = 2,000 |referee = Vladislav Rybakov (Ulyanovsk) }} |stadium = Start Stadium |location = Saransk |attendance = 1115 |referee = Dmitri Sukhov (Nizhny Novgorod) }} |goals2 = |stadium = Lokomotiv Stadium |location = Saratov |attendance = 950 |referee = Yan Marushko (Samara) }} ;South Obozny Gudayev Kartashov |stadium = Lokomotiv Stadium |location = Bataysk |attendance = 500 |referee = Sergei Smirnov (Kislovodsk) }} |goals2 = Yakovlev Byrlov Goyayev Konov Osmolovsky |stadium = Progress |location = Progress |attendance = 500 |referee = Aleksei Ivannikov (Stavropol) }} Khugayev Karibov Dzhatiyev |goals2 = |stadium = Central Stadium |location = Pyatigorsk |attendance = 250 |referee = Dmitri Streltsov (Rostov-on-Don) }} Second Round ;East Shvedyuk |stadium = Amurselmash |location = Belogorsk |attendance = 850 |referee = Anton Anopa }} ;West and Centre Avanesyan Ukolov Zilabyan Yolkin |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= Sapayev Shcherbak Kiverin Drukovskiy |report = https://www.pfl-russia.com/competitions/season-2017-2018/cup-russian/matchprotocol.php?match=11.0028 |team2 = FC Murom (3) |goals1 = Avanesyan |goals2 = Rytov |stadium = Torpedo Stadium |location = Orekhovo-Zuyevo |attendance = 400 |referee = Maksim Chembulatov }} Dubchak |goals2 = |stadium = Zorky Stadium |location = Krasnogorsk |attendance = 1,500 |referee =Roman Chernov }} |goals2 = Voronkin Khurtsidze |stadium = Salyut Stadium |location = Dolgoprudny |attendance = 1,300 |referee = Artur Fyodorov }} Maslevskiy |goals2 = Yerkin |stadium = Dynamo Stadium |location = Bryansk |attendance = 6,000 |referee = Oleg Yevstigneev }} Shishayev |goals2 = |stadium = Stadium 747 |location = Pskov |attendance = 500 |referee = Yuri Karpov }} |goals2 = Podymov Alekseyev Orlov Popov |stadium = Urozhay Stadium |location = Karavaevo |attendance = 500 |referee = Ivan Abrosimov }} Glushenkov |goals2 = Sergeyev |stadium = Arena Chertanovo |location = Moscow |attendance = 350 |referee = Ivan Sarayev }} Dubrovin |stadium = Khimik Stadium |location = Novomoskovsk |attendance = 1,100 |referee = Sergei Tikhonov }} |stadium = Trud Stadium |location = Kolomna |attendance = 600 |referee = Taras Shevchenko }} |stadium = Avtomobilist Stadium |location = Moscow |attendance = 400 |referee = Pyotr Miroshnichenko }} |goals2 = |stadium = Energomash Stadium |location =Belgorod |attendance = 3,000 |referee = Roman Safyan }} Shalanin |goals2 = Lobanov Bayev Zaikin |stadium = Dynamo Stadium |location = Kostroma |attendance = 600 |referee = Ilya Ivanov }} ;Ural-Povolzhye |goals2 =Tenyayev Panev Pugachyov |stadium = Metallurg Stadium |location = Asha |attendance = 600 |referee = Vladislav Rybakov }} |goals2 = Voronin Pavlov |stadium = KAMAZ Stadium |location = Naberezhnye Chelny |attendance = 1,000 |referee = Dmitri Smirnov }} Berezun Andreyev Galiakberov |goals2 = Yashkin Nikulov |stadium = Central Stadium |location = Syzran |attendance = 1,800 |referee = Mikhail Nebogatikov }} |goals2 = Dudikov Kurzenyov Butakov |stadium = Torpedo Stadium |location = Tolyatti |attendance = 1,000 |referee = Yegor Yegorov }} ;South Yanursayev |goals2 = |stadium = Rashid Aushev Central Stadium |location = Nazran |attendance = 450 |referee = Dmitri Streltsov }} |stadium = Central Stadium |location = Peschanokopskoye |attendance = 700 |referee = Aleksei Ivannikov }} Solovyov Miroshnichenko Sinyavsky |stadium = Lokomotiv Stadium |location = Bataysk |attendance = 500 |referee = Sergei Kostevich }} |stadium = Loginov Stadium |location = Volzhsky |attendance = 300 |referee = Vladimir Shamara }} Kadimov |goals2 = Prus Chaly Nevidimy |stadium = Druzhba Stadium |location = Maykop |attendance = 500 |referee = Aleksandr Mashlyakevich }} |goals2 = |stadium = Spartak Stadium |location = Nalchik |attendance = 500 |referee = Vitali Yermakov }} Third Round ;East |goals2 = |stadium = Metallurg Stadium |location = Komsomolsk-on-Amur |attendance = 1,100 |referee = Sergei Tsyganyuk }} |goals2 = Podprugin Razborov Motov Markov |stadium = Zvezda Stadium |location = Irkutsk |attendance = 1,400 |referee = Artyom Petrenko }} Yudov |goals2 = Lipin |stadium = Red Star Stadium |location = Omsk |attendance = 1,300 |referee = Aleksei Avtukhovich }} ;West and Center Yakovlev |goals2 =Pavlov |stadium = Torpedo Stadium |location = Orekhovo-Zuyevo |attendance = 600 |referee = Aleksei Kuznetsov }} |goals2 =Faskhutdinov Mikhalitsyn |stadium = Annenki Arena |location = Kaluga |attendance = 1,000 |referee = Artur Fyodorov }} Lukanchenkov |goals2 = |stadium = Dynamo Stadium |location = Bryansk |attendance = 2,500 |referee = Konstantin Yudanov }} Fomin Zimarev Podymov Shchanitsyn |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Zinin Lobanov Gladyshev Volosyan Zaikin |stadium = Tekstilshchik Stadium |location = Ivanovo |attendance = 5,000 |referee = Maksim Chembulatov }} |goals2 = Molchanov Gorshkov |stadium = Spartak Academy Stadium |location = Moscow |attendance = 500 |referee = Anton Frolov }} |goals2 = |stadium = Eduard Streltsov Stadium |location = Moscow |attendance = 900 |referee = Pyotr Miroshnichenko }} ;Ural–Povolzhye Chyorny Voronin Bikchantayev |penaltyscore=1–3 |penalties2= Zimulka Andreyev Nikulov |report = Report |team2 = Syzran-2003 (3) |goals1 = Chyorny |goals2 = Berezun |stadium = Start Stadium |location = Ulyanovsk |attendance = 2,000 |referee = Sergei Cheban }} Zakharyan |goals2 = Yatsuk Malakhovskiy |aet=yes |penalties1=Baryshnikov Kurzenyov Rakhmatulin Izosimov Dudikov |penaltyscore=5–3 |penalties2= Panev Makushkin Semyakin Yatsuk |stadium = Lokomotiv Stadium |location = Saratov]|attendance = 1,200 |referee = Taras Shevchenko }} ;South Konov |goals2 = Akhriyev Aliyev Guguyev |stadium = Rashid Aushev Central Stadium |location = Nazran |attendance = 580 |referee = Vitali Yermakov }} Mustafayev Miroshnichenko Paderin |goals2 = |stadium = Yunost Stadium |location = Armavir |attendance = 1,300 |referee = Rpman Safyan }} Mendel |goals2 = |stadium = Central Stadium |location = Novorossiysk |attendance = 3,000 |referee = Roman Chernov }} Fourth Round FNL clubs entered at this stage (except for FC Zenit-2 Saint Petersburg and FC Spartak-2 Moscow). |goals2 = Rudnev |penalties1=Yeruslanov Yefremov Podprugin Yarkin Bodyalov Motov Novitskiy Volgin |penaltyscore=7–8 |penalties2= Isayev Mildzikhov Lomakin Semakin Fatullayev Vasilyev Maloyan Rudnev |stadium = Lokomotiv Stadium |location = Chita |attendance = 1,200 |referee = Artyom Petrenko (Novosibirsk) }} Salakhutdinov Sanaya |stadium = Red Star Stadium (Indoor) |location = Omsk |attendance = 2,100 |referee = Aleksandr Kurbatov (Magnitogorsk) }} |stadium = Znamya Truda Stadium |location = Orekhovo-Zuyevo |attendance = 1,000 |referee = Roman Chernov (Moscow) }} Rogov |stadium = Chertanovo Arena |location = Moscow |attendance = 500 |referee = Dmitri Streltsov (Rostov-on-Don) }} Leshonok |goals2 = Galysh |stadium = Geolog Stadium |location = Tyumen |attendance = 2,000 |referee = Oleg Sokolov (Voronezh) }} Babayev |stadium = Central Stadium |location = Astrakhan |attendance = 2,100 |referee = Ivan Sidenkov (Saint Petersburg) |note = The game was played in Astrakhan due to reconstruction of Rotor's stadium }} |goals2 = Chirkin Yefremov Vorobyov |stadium = Lokomotiv Stadium |location = Saratov |attendance = 2,300 |referee = Igor Panin (Dmitrov) }} |stadium = Central Stadium |location = Syzran |attendance = 5,000 |referee = Konstantin Yudanov (Moscow) }} |stadium = Dynamo Stadium |location = Bryansk |attendance = 3,200 |referee = Dmitri Veselov (Moscow) }} |goals2 = Prus |penalties1=Shakhtiyev Abazov Mikhaylenko Akhriyev Mironov |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2= Reznikov Bakay Soltanov Pulyayev |stadium = Spartak Stadium |location = Nalchik |attendance = 600 |referee = Sergey Smirnov (Kislovodsk) }} |stadium = Torpedo Stadium |location = Vladimir |attendance = 3,200 |referee = Sergei Cheban (Moscow) }} Davydov |goals2 = Stepanets |stadium = Eduard Streltsov Stadium |location = Moscow |attendance = 1,000 |referee = Ranel Ziyakov (Naberezhnye Chelny) }} Zhdanov Safin Sinyavsky Sobol |penaltyscore=2–3 |penalties2= Kausarov Zavezyon Konovalov Sidorov Gapon |stadium = Yunost Stadium |location = Armavir |attendance = 2,000 |referee = Dmitry Smirnov (Moscow) }} |stadium = Energomash Stadium |location = Belgorod |attendance = 5,000 |referee = Ivan Abrosimov (Saint Petersburg) }} Samoylov |stadium = Novye Khimki Stadium |location = Khimki |attendance = 1,130 |referee = Artyom Lyubimov (Saint Petersburg) }} Rashchupkin Baldin Yan Yurchenko |penaltyscore=2–3 |penalties2= Malyaka Mashnev Makarchuk Gordiyenko Bazhev |stadium = Metallurg Stadium |location = Komsomolsk-na-Amure |attendance = 1,500 |referee = Anton Frolov (Moscow) }} Round of 32 Teams from the Premier League entered the competition at this round. The matches were played on 20 and 21 September 2017. Malyaka |goals2 = |stadium = Dynamo Stadium |location = Vladivostok |attendance = 1,950 |referee = Anton Anopa }} Lestienne |stadium = Gazovik Stadium |location = Orenburg |attendance = 4,284 |referee = Aleksey Matyunin }} Bezlikhotnov Kramarenko |goals2 = |stadium = Stadion Urozhay |location = Karavaevo |attendance = 1,500 |referee = Igor Panin }} |goals2 = |stadium = Spartak Stadium |location = Tambov |attendance = 4,500 |referee = Nikolay Voloshin }} |goals2 = Mamayev |stadium = Trud Stadium |location = Tomsk |attendance = 2,300 |referee = Igor Fedotov }} |goals2 = |aet=yes |stadium = Trudovye Rezervy Stadium |location = Kursk |attendance = 11,029 |referee = Sergey Kulikov }} |goals2 = Paliyenko |stadium = Geolog Stadium |location = Tyumen |attendance = 2,800 |referee = Sergey Ivanov }} Bukharov |stadium = Central Stadium |location = Astrakhan |attendance = 6,000 |referee = Aleksey Sukhoy }} Abazov Mashukov Pashtov |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2=Katrich Lutsenko Sapeta Obolsky |stadium = Spartak Stadium |location = Nalchik |attendance = 3,000 |referee = Ivan Sidenkov }} |stadium = Kuban Stadium |location = Krasnodar |attendance = 12,728 |referee = Evgeny Turbin }} Kutyin Isayev |goals2 = |stadium = Central Stadium |location = Krasnoyarsk |attendance = 3,000 |referee = Stanislav Vasilyev }} Fomin Ayupov Anisimov |penalties2=Tumasyan Salatić Oblyakov |report = Report |team2 = Ufa (1) |goals1 = Malyarov |goals2 = Abdulavov |stadium = Lokomotiv Stadium |location = Nizhny Novgorod |attendance = 1,500 |referee = Lasha Verulidze }} Pejčinović Klenkin |goals2 = Al. Miranchuk Kvirkvelia |stadium = Metallurg Stadium |location = Samara |attendance = 9,271 |referee = Artem Chistyakov }} |goals2 = Tarakanov Kalinsky |stadium = Spartakovets Stadium |location = Moscow |attendance = 700 |referee = Dmitry Nedvizhay }} Sivakow Ryazantsev |stadium = Trade Unions Central Stadium |location = Voronezh |attendance = 6,100 |referee = Aleksandr Borisov }} Barsov |goals2 = Paredes Poloz |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium |location = Saint Petersburg |attendance = 37,123 |referee = Pavel Kukuyan }} Round of 16 The matches were played on 25 October 2017. Marković |goals2 = |stadium = Lenin Stadium |location = Khabarovsk |attendance = 4,257 |referee = Oleg Sokolov }} Kilin |goals2 =Kamešs |stadium = Dynamo Stadium |location = Vladivostok |attendance = 1,050 |referee = Anton Anopa }} Fedchuk |stadium = Spartak Stadium |location = Tambov |attendance = 3,550 |referee = Artyom Lyubimov }} Kramarenko Lyakh Kagermazov |goals2 = |stadium = Stadion Urozhay |location = Karavaevo |attendance = 500 |referee = Alexandr Borisov }} |goals2 =Idowu |penaltyscore=9–10 |penalties1=Shomurodov Bukharov Doumbia Ingason Gațcan Majer Parshivlyuk Makeyev Wilusz Ustinov Pesyakov Shomurodov |penalties2=Bodul Balanovich Melnikov Prokofyev Sivakow Ogude Belorukov Condé Zaytsev Miljković Nigmatullin Bodul |stadium = Olimp-2 |location = Rostov-on-Don |attendance = 4,827 |referee = Aleksei Suhoy }} Melgarejo Zhilov Kutepov |goals2 =Mednikov Guguyev |stadium = Otkrytiye Arena |location = Moscow |attendance = 16,552 |referee = Nikolay Voloshin }} |goals2 =Kornilenko Aliyev |stadium = Kazan Arena |location = Kazan |attendance = 3,411 |referee = Igor Fedotov }} Markov Shakhov Trujić Nuno Rocha Sukharev Mirzov |penalties2=Mikuckis Girdvainis Sobolev Zuykov Puljić Pomerko Kudryashov |stadium = Petrovsky Stadium |location = Saint Petersburg |attendance = 1,248 |referee = Sergey Ivanov }} Quarter-finals The matches were played on 27 February, 28 February and 4 April 2018. Kalinsky Marković |penalties2 = Bezlikhotnov Nizamutdinov Shaymordanov Kamilov |stadium = Lenin Stadium |location = Khabarovsk |attendance = 2,405 |referee = Evgeny Turbin }} Gashchenkov Sivakow Bodul Nigmatullin Komolov Olanare Balanovich Idowu |penalties2 = Korobov Gotsuk Dashayev Sinyayev Gurfov Nikitin Mitasov Netfullin Tlupov |stadium = Zvezda Stadium |location = Perm |attendance = 2,000 |referee = Kirill Levnikov }} Pogrebnyak |goals2 = Myazin |stadium = Petrovsky Stadium |location = Saint Petersburg |attendance = 300 |referee = Aleksey Matyunin }} |goals2 = Zé Luís Promes Luiz Adriano |stadium = Metallurg Stadium |location = Samara |attendance = 15,833 |referee = Vladimir Moskalyov |note = The match was originally scheduled for 28 February 2018 but it was rescheduled to 4 April 2018 due to cold weather. }} Semi-finals The matches were played on 18 April 2018. |goals2 = |stadium = Trudovye Rezervy Stadium |location = Kursk |attendance = 10,500 |referee = Igor Fedotov }} |goals2 = Galiulin |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties1=Luiz Adriano D. Kombarov Fernando Zé Luís Promes Glushakov |penalties2=Dugalić Galiulin Trujić Zhigulyov Buivolov Nuno Rocha |stadium = Otkrytiye Arena |location = Moscow |attendance = 22,335 |referee = Roman Galimov }} Final The final match was played on 9 May 2018. Mirzov |goals2 = Kireyev |stadium = Volgograd Arena |location = Volgograd |attendance = 40,373 |referee = Sergei Karasev }} External links * Official page Category:Russian Cup Cup Russian Cup